Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${9x+3y = -6}$ ${y = -x+5}$
Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${9x+3y = -6}$ $9x{-9x} + 3y = -6{-9x}$ $3y = -6-9x$ $y = -2-3x$ ${y = -3x-2}$ ${y = -x+5}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -3x-2}$ ${y = -x+5}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.